Dem and Ax
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: A group of twenty drabbles centered around the pairing Axel and Demyx. Varying from short to long and silly to fluffy to angsty. Happy AkuDemy day!  D


**Umm… Hi you guys! Well… uh… I usually have a bright witty little comment/rant to put here, but as you can see, I'm new to this fandom… … … Wow. OK, no more new stories without a properly planned Authoress's Note for me… As you know, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Demyx, or anyone else mentioned below. I don't even own the ideas for these drabbles. PS the first person to guess gets… umm… some kind of story I guess… That is, if I don't scare you off with my writing.**

1)

Axel looked up from his magazine when he heard a bright, bubbly voice come bouncing down the hall, overly large earphones pounding music into his ears as he danced and bobbed his head to unheard music.

"I love you," Axel smiled when he passed. Demyx just continued to dance down the hall, not acknowledging Axel's confession. Everyone in the hall looked at Axel in sympathy, shocked that the Melodious Nocturne would hurt him in such a way. However, Axel just brushed off their pity-filled comments and smirked back down at his magazine. They hadn't seen the happy, secretive grin that spread across Demyx's cheeks, or noticed the extra bounce in his step as he danced away.

He had.

**2)**

Demyx sniffled as he sat himself down in the seat next to Axel's in the library. His day had been absolutely horrible, and nothing could change it. First of all, he had been sent on a mission (that he failed) that was super-extra-duper hard (hence the reason for the failure), then when he got home all beaten and bruised, he realized he lost the report that Xemnas had told him to make. Of course it didn't stop there, as it turned out, Xaldin had made his favorite dinner, but because of the mission (failure) and the lost report he had been assigned Dusk Duty, and by the time he got back everything was gone. Therefore he decided that he did indeed earn the sticker he was proudly supporting on his forehead.

Axel woke up from his nap when he felt the sudden shift in weight. He grinned when he saw a depressed looking Demyx with a "Hello, My Name Is:" sticker with a poorly written "EMo" on it stuck to his forehead. "You're so hardcore," he smirked, pulling Demyx into his lap, and placing a kiss on his nametag.

**3)**

Axel smiled down at the sleeping blonde next to him. It was funny, but even in sleep Demyx was still the clingy little kid he was when he was awake. This had been a problem with all the other people he had been with, they kicked him out as soon as they were done with him, then expected him to be there the next night. However, Axel wasn't opposed to the extra body, for even as Demyx clung to him for the extra high body heat he produced, Axel clung right back, cooling himself on Demyx's unnaturally low body temperature. However, all good things had to end, and Axel really needed to pee. So, carefully, quietly he detangled himself from Demyx's arms and legs, and stood. But before he could make it a step, a cold hand wrapped itself around his wrist.

"What's wrong, Demy?" Axel whispered to the blonde blinking blearily at him.

"I can't hear your heartbeat," he yawned, tugging Axel back into bed. "You're too far away if I can't hear your heartbeat."

Axel sighed, and smiled down at the once again sleeping blonde, wrapped his arms around his waist, and closed his eyes. Peeing could wait.

4)

Demyx sat worrying with the fastens on his coat, nervously glancing up at his door occasionally. About ten minutes ago he had portaled into his room, only to find a rather large black widow spider perched far too happily on the end of his bed. Unsurprisingly, he had screamed at the top of his lungs, over exaggerating the peril he was in. Also unsurprisingly, Axel soon appeared in his doorway, hair dripping, and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. When he assessed the danger, he sent Demyx out of the room, promising he'd kill the spider, and be out before he was missed.

Demyx's neck snapped up when he heard the sound of his door opening, and watched as Axel stumbled out, grasping his wrist tightly. "Umm… be happy, OK?" he slurred, motioning back into Demyx's room with a backwards jerk of his head. "I killed it for you."

"Axel, what happened?" Demyx asked, reaching for Axel's wrist. When the red head jerked it away, and whimpered accidentally when he tried to brush it off as nothing, Demyx scowled. "Axel…" he growled in a warning tone. Again, he was denied, but after a short, whimper-filled struggle, Demyx was victorious. "Now, what happened?" he demanded, pushing the sleeve up a little faster- and harsher- than necessary, if Axel's squeak of pain was anything to go on. What he saw nearly made poor Demyx sick. During the battle to the death he had with the spider, the spider had apparently managed to bite him, and was either much larger, or vicious than anyone had assumed. "Axel, c'mon, we need to get this checked."

Axel shook his head, and gingerly retracted his arm. "I'll be fine," he mumbled, the toxins spreading through his veins mangling his words. Demyx just scowled, and began to drag him away, careful to avoid his wound. "Hey, where we goin'?" he asked sleepily.

"Vexen's lab."

Axel froze, and dug his heels into the ground. "NO! I don' wanna go there!" he shouted, but at the desperate pleading look Demyx gave him, he sighed in defeat.

"I love you," Demyx smiled, hugging Axel tight around his thin waist.

"Love you, too, Dem~Dem," Axel grinned sloppily back, kissing him on the forehead.

Demyx knew he was lucky. I mean, how many people could say that not only did their boyfriends let themselves get bit by a poisonous spider, but then immediately go somewhere they absolutely detested, just because you asked them to?

5)

Axel sighed, finally getting to sleep. It had been a long day, but now it was over, and nobody would bother him. As soon as that thought was completed, a small tugging was felt on his jacket. Torn between wanting to laugh at the irony, or punch said irony in the face, Axel pried open his eyes to see a very hopeful-looking Demyx holding a Heartless close to his chest, and grinning over the top of its head.

"Can we keep him?" he squeaked, squeezing the poor Heartless closer, causing it to let out a suffocated gasp. Axel looked carefully between the two for a moment, before closing his eyes, and getting comfortable again.

"Do as you like," he yawned.

"YAY!" Demyx squealed.

"As long as you're quiet."

Demyx cheered again, but this time in a whisper before looking down at his newly gained Heartless. "Come on, Chester."

Axel rolled over, and opened one eye to look down at Demyx, who was trying to snuggle up to both himself, and their new bed companion. "Chester?"

Demyx met his gaze, and nodded quickly with a grin on his face. "That's his name!"

"… You knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

6)

Axel walked down the hall his shoulders tense, searching for the quiet whispering movements that had been stalking him all day. He froze as he passed by a ladder. He paused for a moment to wonder about just _why _a ladder was propped up in the middle of the corridor, but all thoughts were wiped from his mind when he heard the sound again. Almost-_ almost-_ fearfully, he slowly looked left, then right.

"FLYING DEMY GLOMP!" a far to happy voice shouted above him. Axel's head jerked up, but by the time he saw the danger he was in, it was too late.

"Hey, Demyx," he groaned from the floor.

"Hiya, Axel!" Demyx beamed on top of him. He grinned, then hugged Axel tighter to him, giggling when Axel smiled back, and began nuzzling his neck.

7)

"Axel," Demyx whispered poking the sleeping red head in the arm. The red head in question rolled over slightly, blearily cracked open one eye, and groaned in response. "Axel, I want you to hear something."

"What?" Axel moaned. Demyx beamed at him, and grabbed Axel's head and brought it to his chest.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, suddenly sobering up. Axel focused on what he was supposed to be hearing. After a few moments, he looked up at Demyx, and informed him that all he heard was his heartbeat. "Listen closer," he ordered smiling. Axel once again quieted, and focused on the repeating sound of Demyx's heartbeat. It was a few more minutes, but suddenly he heard it. Instead of the traditional _lub-dub _of a normal person's heartbeat, Demyx's had a slightly different beat. _Ax-el, ax-el, ax-el._

His mouth gaping open in shock, Axel looked up at his boyfriend. "Dem, is it really…"

"It's beating for you," Demyx smiled. The smile still on his face, he curled into Axel's chest, picking out his own name in that beat.

**8)**

Six-year-old Demyx felt the tears run down his cheeks as all the other children in the neighborhood he lived in rode by, laughing at him. He really hated his sister sometimes. Just because she was sixteen, Larxene felt that she had the right to abuse her poor little brother- mostly mentally, but, on occasion, physically as well. Her favorite form of torture was waiting until their mother, Rikku, went off, leaving her in charge, then knotting a pair of whity-tightys so tightly to his head that they only came off with scissors (he had been getting in quite a lot of trouble with his mother for ruining so many perfectly good pairs of underwear), and as a grand finally, locking poor Demyx outside- rain or shine- to be laughed at mercilessly.

Suddenly, Demyx felt a shy tap on his shoulder, and whirled around to see a red headed boy with bright green eyes smiling at him. On his head was a pair of green plaid boxers, and two smudges of make-up adorned the cheeks blow his eyes. "Brother get to you, too?" he asked, motioning to the underwear on Demyx's head.

Demyx shook his head. "Sister," he corrected.

"Ah," the boy said, nodding wisely. "Thisters are the wortht." Demyx smiled, noticing he had a slight lisp. "I'm Axel, by the way," he said, sticking out his hand. "A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

Demyx giggled and nodded, taking the other boy's hand. "Demyx," he grinned.

"Hey, Demyx, I got a pair of thissors. If you help me out, I'll help you," Axel said, reaching into his back pocket, and bringing forth Demyx's savior. Demyx nodded again, and soon both boys were free, their previous head gear shredded on the ground. The two looked at each other for a moment, then down at the ground again, feeling an awkward silence manifest itself between them.

"Hey," Demyx said suddenly, shattering the quiet. "You wanna go to the park? My mommy's not getting home for a while, that's why Larxy did it now."

Axel smiled up at him. "Same wif Reno." With that, the two boys looked at each other again, then without another word, they simultaneously started running towards the neighborhood park.

_**9)**_

Demyx cried and strained against the chain holding him back, as he watched Axel wander helplessly below him. "PLEASE!" he begged, yanking on his chain. "Let me go see him!"

"Demyx, you are dead," a loud booming voice echoed around the bare white hall Demyx was imprisoned in. "And so long as you are dead, you shall remain that way, and it is impossible for you to visit Axel."

"PLEASE!" Demyx begged again, tears streaming down his face. "He needs me!" As if to help prove his point, Axel fell to his knees, clutching at the place where his heart should be, not bothering to try to stop the stream of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"The decision is final," the voice said, not sounding the least bit sympathetic. There was a final rumble of thunder that always accompanied the voice, then Demyx was left alone in silence.

Demyx looked sorrowfully down at Axel again. "I'd hug you if my arms weren't so nubbly," he whispered, reaching his arms as far down as he could.

10)

Axel smiled and pulled his blonde boyfriend closer to him. Demyx laughed and resituated himself in Axel's lap as they continued watching The Lion King, a personal favorite of both Nobodies. When the movie finished Demyx looked up at Axel, who had begun moving in for a kiss.

"Oww!" Demyx cried, backing away from Axel quickly, and clutching his face. "You kissed my eye, buttwipe!" Then he saw Axel's look of upset confusion, and his momentary anger evaporated. "But I still love you," he smiled, returning to his original position.

**11)**

Axel huffed and stared up at the grey clouds dumping all their problems on him. God he hated the rain. In fact, if it weren't for Demyx he would hate every form of water, but he learned to put up with them for his boyfriend's sake. However, he still kept his absolute hatred for rain. What right did it have raining on him? He sighed and clutched the umbrella in his hand tighter. That's when he saw the reason he dared coming out in such weather. Demyx was making his slow way home after his most recent mission, too depressed to portal home. Axel scowled when he saw Demyx sneeze.

"If you get wet, you'll get sick," Axel said plainly, protecting Demyx from the rain with his one-person umbrella as his precious hair got soaked.

_12)_

Demyx watched sadly as Axel and Roxas walked by him, too absorbed in their own love filled world to notice the slowly breaking sitarst they passed within five feet of. He sighed, and leaned over to pluck a dandelion he saw, and commenced his daily ritual. "I wish you would love me," he whispered before quickly blowing all the seeds from the flower. He sat there for a moment, watching the tiny puffs of white dance on the gentle breeze around them. Eventually he hung his head and stood up, brushed his cloak off, and began trotting to the meeting of the week, that horrid fake smile plastered on his face.

13)

Axel stared at Demyx rather weirded out, slightly by the obvious crush the blonde had on him, but mostly because of the face his "secret admirer" was making at him. For some reason he had his cheeks sucked in sharply, his eyes were closed, and his lips were puffed out. "What are you doing, Demyx?" he finally snapped.

"Look above you," Demyx sing-songed pointing at the ceiling. Foolishly, Axel did as he was told, and in that moment of distraction, Demyx pounced on him, and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before darting down the hallway.

Axel stood there in shock, touching his lips. With no danger of being attacked this time, Axel again directed his gaze on the ceiling. Mistletoe. It was lining the whole freaking hallway, side to side, and end to end. Axel stood there for a while longer, before turning and searching for Marluxia. He had a feeling that this little plant would come up in the next conversation with Demyx.

**14)**

Demyx grinned as he pulled the baking tray out of the oven. Balanced in the middle in its perfect little circle sat the single largest cookie he had ever made. Smirking proudly to himself, Demyx left the cookie on the stove, and drug a barstool up to watch his masterpiece cool. He diligently guarded his cookie, knowing that anyone in the Organization would swoop down, and attack if he left his post unguarded for even the shortest second, and nobody was going to steal _this_ cookie, it had been made special for Axel for when he got back from his latest mission. Knowing Axel would be proud of his self-control, Demyx stared at his lovely creation, ignoring the watering of his mouth. _Nobody would ever know,_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. _We can make another cookie._ "Don't listen to it Dem~Dem," he muttered out loud, tugging gently at the hair on the sides of his head. _You know I'm right,_ the voice said. _Axel wouldn't care, he doesn't even have to know…_ Demyx looked left, then jerkily looked right, before diving on the cookie, and eating it with a wide, slightly crazed, chocolaty grin.

_15)_

Xemnas was going through his well-know, weekly ritual of snooping in the remaining members of the Organization's rooms when he came to Axel's. Normally, everyone, even the Superior, was at least a little apprehensive about venturing onto the fire mage's turf, but since the passing of a certain sitarist, little danger was present. As he was rifling through Axel's things he came across something that rather worried him.

"Axel, what is this?" Xemnas demanded, showing the item to Axel who had just walked in the door.

Axel smiled sadly, and took the strange mulleted bear from his superior. "Teddies don't hug back," he explained, tears rolling down his face despite the small smile on his face, "but sometimes they're all you've got." He looked down at the bear, then back at Xemnas. "Demyx had one too, you know," he commented lightly, making his way to his bed.

16)

"'_I love you to the moon,' Jason whispered, pulling Marie closer, 'and back.' He kissed her, and sparks flew. _The end," Axel read aloud.

"AW!" Demyx squealed, curling closer to Axel's side. "Wasn't that so _cute_?"

"No," Axel deadpanned, closing the book. "It's stupid."

Demyx looked up at him, slightly hurt. _The Elementalist _was his favorite book of all time. "What? Why?" he whined.

"Because," Axel smirked.

"Why?" Demyx demanded.

"I love you to _Pluto_," he grinned, pulling Demyx closer, "and back." He kissed him, and their sparks made Jason and Marie seethe.

**17 )**

"C'm'ere, Axel!" Demyx giggled happily, tugging on Axel's sleeve.

"What is it now, Dem?" he sighed, putting down the game he was playing with great reluctance.

"I drew you a picture!" Demyx chirped, pulling him towards the door. Axel sighed again, but followed Demyx. When they got to the blonde's room, he noticed there was a piece of paper tacked to the wall with a veil hiding it which Demyx revealed with great flourish. Axel was at first sickened with what he saw, but took a closer look. The face of the horribly disfigured person was so twisted and mauled that at first Axel managed to convince himself it wasn't who he thought it was, but there was no mistaking the random tufts of spiky fire-red hair.

"Dem, is that me?" he asked, rather confused. Demyx drew extraordinarily well, almost rivaling Namine.

"Of course, silly!" Demyx beamed.

"Why did you draw me like this?"

"Because," Demyx said, motioning to the picture. "Even if you were horrifically disfigured in a freak accident and looked like thiiiis, I'd still love you."

Needless to say, that soon became Axel's favorite portrait.

18)

Axel sighed happily as he flopped down on his bed, and allowed a giggling Demyx to hop onto him. The pair tussled for a moment until Axel let Demyx pin him to the mattress, crowing in victory. They laughed for another moment, then Demyx wiggled into Axel's side, and the pyro curled around him, successfully warming up, or cooling off the other. Axel smiled up at the many pictures Demyx had plastered to his wall when he finished them, when his eyes caught on the newest addition to his collection.

"Hey, Dem," he said, poking the water mage in the side. "Why haven't you ever drawn any normal pictures of me?" he asked, motioning to the portrait of him after his "freak accident". Demyx blushed and hid under the blanket, muttering something unintelligible. "What was that?" Axel laughed.

"I _have_ drawn you!" Demyx whined. "I have a whole sketch book full of them!"

"Then why haven't I seen any of them?"

"Because," Demyx pouted up at him, "no matter how much I practice, I can't make drawings of you pretty enough."

19)

Sirens were going off everywhere in Axel's head as he ran to keep up with the stretcher as it carted Demyx down the hall. The blonde was having some new kind of cardiac seizure, and it was all the doctors could do to keep the blonde down, "I feel fine!" he would whine before a doctor would sedate him slightly. It wasn't that bad really, his heart was just beating quicker and louder than it was previously thought possible. Axel noticed this after he kissed him, and called the doctors out of worry, who immediately rushed to their house, stretcher and sedative at the ready.

"Axel," Demyx slurred, rather loopy from the amount of medication he was being injected with. "Look what you diiid! It started feeling funny when I first saw you and nooow look at it!"

20)

"Psst, Dem, wake up!" a voice whispered poking a now slightly awake sitarist in the arm.

"Nygyn," Demyx moaned, rolling over to look at the red head who woke him up. "What do you want, Axel?"

Axel grinned, and pulled him out of bed. "I'll show you," he beamed, opening a portal. Moaning and groaning, Demyx sleepily followed him. When he emerged all thoughts of sleep vanished.

"It's _beautiful!"_ he laughed, spinning around in the flower garden in complete bliss. "How did you find this?" 

Axel smiled softly as he watched Demyx spin and dance through the flowers. "I dunno. I kindda just stumbled upon it."

"It's beautiful!" Demyx repeated. He snuck up on a clump of flowers, and when he gently ran his finger along one of the petals the whole bush erupted into butterflies, causing all the bushes around it to do the same, and again, and again, until the whole sky was filled with the delicate, colorful flapping wings of butterflies. Demyx watched, transfixed for a moment, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"This is how you make my tummy feel," Axel whispered in his ear.

**OK you guys, tell me which one was your favorite! Now you lovely little readers, leave a review! Umm… I'd prefer you not flame me, but if that's how you get your jollies go right ahead! Although, I'd prefer it if you logged in first, so I can talk to you and figure out how to make it better! ^_^**

**PS, I'm sure you noticed that some of the numbers were special. Well, here's the key:**

**Bold~ This was one of my favorites! ^_^**

Underlined~** These stories I will **_**possibly **_**pick up at a later date, and elaborate on. ^_^**

_Italics~_ **I apologize for the horrendous emo-ness of it ._. I've never written anything that wasn't uber fluffy (seriously, you can look at my profile and see for yourself) but this is the one pairing that makes me angst on the inside, plus you try and write it not emo-ish! **


End file.
